


without you

by Cineraria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Sebagaimana dirinya siap melayang tinggi, maka ia juga siap untuk jatuh.





	without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis hanya pinjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi.

Ada yang kurang kala Roderich usai memainkan gubahan terakhir, lalu berdiri membungkuk pada penonton. Riuh tepuk tangan membahana dalam aula, dan sinar lampu sorot itu terasa menyilaukan mata. Pandangan Roderich tertuju pada satu bangku di barisan VIP, paling ujung sebelah kiri. Kosong. Seseorang yang seharusnya di sana, tidak ada.

Seseorang dengan wajah paling bersinar, yang dengan bangga menatapnya. Suara tepukan tangan wanita itu paling riuh, seperti debur ombak di kejauhan, mengalahkan seluruh tepuk tangan lain. Roderich melihat siluet wanita itu, sekilas dalam balutan gaun berenda, sangat cantik. Namun, kemudian bayangan itu memudar, tertelan oleh kenyataan pahit.

Ia tenggelam di antara riuh rendah dan kilau blitz kamera. Jari-jemarinya, yang habis digunakan menari bersama tuts piano tadi, terasa kaku. Sinar lampu sorot ini memerangkapnya dalam puja-puji kosong, tak bermakna. Apalah arti dunia dalam genggaman, apabila kepedulian orang terdekat kita justru tidak ada. Ia sudah bosan, sanjungan palsu, kompetisi, ambisi mencapai puncak, semua nyaris merongrong isi kepala. Roderich hanya ingin wanita itu membawanya pulang menuju dunia mereka yang sederhana, menariknya dari sorot lampu yang membuat silau. Hanya ada mereka berdua, dalam rumah melodi dan secangkir senyuman pagi. Bersama menikmati siulan burung yang hinggap di atas dahan dekat jendela mungil berhias rimbun bunga warna-warni.

Roderich beranjak menjauhi panggung, menghindari kerumunan. Ia membatalkan seluruh acara _fan-meeting._ Gilbert, asistennya meradang sebab ini menyangkut uang-uang penggemar, yang telah memesan tiket VIP demi pelayanan ekstra. Untuk kali ini saja, Roderich tak peduli konsekuensi, apabila nanti agensi merugi dan lingkaran fans kecewa. Sebagaimana dirinya siap melayang tinggi, maka ia juga siap untuk jatuh. Ia tidak hidup demi menyenangkan semua orang.

Setelah Roderich berada di sudut tersepi, ia mengeluarkan ponsel. Mencoba menghubungi wanita itu.

_“Liz, kau di mana? Aku sudah selesai, kurasa. Tolong, kembalilah. Aku membutuhkanmu.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ini seharusnya penggalan/bocoran salah satu fik yang masih dalam garapan dan entah kapan kelar :"(


End file.
